


Friends

by AfroParadise



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 01:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16419479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfroParadise/pseuds/AfroParadise
Summary: Un grupo de amigos comentan sus problemas alrededor de una mesa.





	Friends

El pub estaba medio vacío, no había mucha clientela los jueves por la noche. Era un local de poca luz y focos de colores. La música de moda retumbaba de los altavoces. Dos camareras charlaban brevemente con los clientes antes de servirles. Era una noche bastante distendida para todo el mundo y se notaba. En una mesa apartada, un grupo de estudiantes comentaban la semana. Tina llegó poco después, cargada con una bolsa de piel enorme que depositó pesadamente sobre la mesa. Suspiró y se sentó en una silla libre.

-Perdonad, chicos, mi madre me ha liado muchísimo. La quiero mucho, pero me pone la cabeza así.

Uno de sus amigos le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se tranquilizara.

-No pasa nada, mujer. Ve a pedirte algo, te guardamos el sitio.

Tina se acercó a la barra, siempre con una mirada confusa, centrada en el pizarrín negro que se sentaba en uno de los extremos. Había sobretodo cerveza artesanal, marcas de la cuales Tina no había, no ya probado, si no escuchado su nombre antes. Y como siempre, tuvo que elegir al azar. Se sentó de nuevo en su sitio y dio un trago corto a su vaso.

-¿Va todo bien, peliverde?

-Bueno. Quitando que no he podido ni dejar la bolsa de clase... en casa.-Dejó caer la cabeza.-Estoy agotada. ¿Que tal vosotros?

-Bueno. Sigo buscando curro. Oye, Tina, tú trabajabas en una cafetería, ¿No? ¿Te importaría hablar con el jefe? O avisarme si os hace falta alguien... lo que sea.

-Supongo que no me cuesta nada. Ahora mismo vamos bien de personal, creo... Pero haré lo que pueda, no te preocupes, te tengo al tanto. ¿Sigues con lo de la fiesta del Orgullo?

-Sí, pero aún quedan un par de meses para eso. ¿Vas a ir?

-¡Ah! No sé si debería, la verdad.-Dió un tímido trago a su cerveza-Osea, me lo pasaría bien y eso, pero no creo que... estuviera bien.

-Bueno, tú estás invitada, no te preocupes.-Soltó una risotada y volvió a mirar la brillante pantalla de su teléfono.

-¿Y tú qué?-Inquirió Tina.-¿Sigues con eso de la bolsa?

-Que remedio, ya que lo tengo ahí, a ver si al menos gano algo. M eestán bajando todos los bancos y me cago en la leche, macho.

-Tía, sabes de sobra que la reforma es beneficiosa...

-¿Para quién? Porque la economía no ha hecho más que bajar. Teían que quitar los impuestos.

La pobre Tina, que de esto no entendía, miraba la conversación como quien trata de entender una partida de tennis sin ser seguidor de ningún jugador. Cuando se cansa del tema, se levanta a dejar su vaso a la barra. Un mensaje le pita en el telefono. Es de Kefka, su profesor, pidiendole que por favor le fuese mandando los bocetos.

-¿Es normal que el profe Kefka mande mensajes a las diez de la noche?

-Uy, y tan normal. Ese pavo hace lo que sale del rabo. Macho, no sé como sigue dando clase.

-Realmente no es tan malo...

-Y a los novatos les va bien.-Le revuelve el pelo a Tina.-Así pueden ir probando la verdadera experiencia universitaria. Piensalo, da mal las clases, la mitad de lo que dice es o irrelevante o directamente mentira, sus examenes son inteligibles, falta a clase sin avisar, va a clase cuando dice que va a faltar, grita o habla muy bajo sin término medio, y encima es un hortera. ¡Es todos los profesores raritos que hemos tenido juntos en uno solo!

-Mi hermana le tuvo de tutor del TFG. Dicen que pasa bastante de quedar y tal, pero que aprieta muchísimo.

-Tiene pinta, sí. 

-¿Habeis visto alguna exposición suya? El tío es buenísimo. Le pusieron hace poco en el museo de aquí y pinta que te pasas de bien. Lo que fue un desastre fue la rueda de prensa que dió

-¿Que pasó?

-Pues vereis...

La cara de los miembros del grupo se fue poniendo blanca según avanzaba el relato. Después de aquello estaba claro por qué nadie dentro de la Universidad había tenido el valor de decirle que se calmara un poco. Una sonrisa amplísima se fue dibujando en la cara de Tina. Aquel hombre le parecía tierno, aunque intentara aparentar lo contrario.


End file.
